The invention relates to a fuel system, and more particularly to a fuel system including a fuel injector rigidly connected with a fuel rail. The rigid connection secures and hermetically seals the fuel injector with the fuel rail, and therefore obviates the need for a clip to secure and an elastomeric member to seal the fuel injector with the fuel rail.
It is known to use a rail to deliver fuel to an injector in a conventional fuel delivery system. In the conventional system, an elastomeric member (for example, an O-ring), is disposed on the inlet of the injector. A separate cup that is brazed to the rail receives the injector inlet. By this arrangement, a hermetic seal is formed between the inlet having the elastomeric member and the cup. It is also known to use a clip to secure the injector to the rail and prevent separation.
However, the conventional system suffers from a number of disadvantages. The use of a clip to secure and an elastomeric member to seal the injector with the rail increases the cost and complexity of assembly. Further, it is believed that a more hermetically sealed flow path can be achieved through other assembly processes that eliminate the elastomeric member. For these reasons, it is desirable to provide a fuel system having a fuel injector that is rigidly connected to a fuel rail, the rigid connection securing and hermetically sealing without the use of a clip and an elastomeric member.
The present invention provides a fuel system having a fuel injector directly mounted with a fuel rail. The fuel rail includes a first portion and a second portion that form a body. The body has an interior surface defining a volume, an exterior surface surrounding the interior surface, and at least one aperture disposed between the interior and exterior surfaces in fluid communication with the volume. The at least one fuel injector has an inlet tube with an inside surface defining a flow path through a portion of the fuel injector and an outside surface surrounding the inside surface. The fuel injector is disposed such that the flow path is in fluid communication with the volume. A rigid connection is disposed between the interior surface of the fuel rail and at least one of the outside surface and the inside surface of the inlet tube. The rigid connection secures and hermetically seals the fuel rail with the at least one fuel injector.
The present invention also provides a method of forming a fuel system. The method includes providing at least one aperture in a fuel rail with a body having an interior surface to define a volume and an exterior surface surrounding the interior surface, the at least one aperture in fluid communication with the volume, and rigidly connecting an inlet tube of at least one fuel injector with the interior surface of the fuel rail to secure and hermetically seal the inlet tube of the fuel rail with the volume of the fuel injector.